


Doctor Visit

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex is sick and Jack decides to take him to get seen by a doctor.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Doctor Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Jack, I really don’t think that this is necessary, I’ll be fine,” Alex rasped out as Jack gave Alex his jacket.  
“No, this is definitely necessary, Alex. Your temperature was close to 102 earlier, and you seem worse than you did yesterday. If this is something serious, I want you to get whatever medication you need so you can start to get better faster,” Jack replied.  
“No, I feel a bit better, actually. I think we should just stay here,” Alex tried.  
“Oh, you’re feeling better? Okay, stand up on your own, and then stay standing for a full minute,” Jack challenged.  
“Fuck you,” Alex replied, knowing he couldn’t do what Jack had asked of him.  
“That’s what I thought, let’s go,” Jack said.  
“Jack, you know I’m scared of going to the doctor, can’t we just let whatever this is go away on its own?” Alex asked, a look of fear in his tired eyes. Jack felt his heart break some as he went to sit down next to his boyfriend on the couch and put an arm around his shoulders.  
“Alex, I know you don’t want to do this, but you’ll be glad you did. I spent the last day watching you cough, sneeze, sweat, shake and feel miserable. I know you’re afraid, but I’m going to be right there with you. Once we’re done, we can come back here and have a movie day in our bed, and you can have all of the popsicles you want, how does that sound?” Jack offered, hugging Alex close to him.  
“I guess that sounds okay. I do feel pretty awful,” Alex admitted.  
“Well, let’s get going then. I think the Immediate Care Center opened up about fifteen minutes ago, so I bet you’ll get called back fast. Let’s go out to the car,” Jack said, helping his boyfriend up. Once they were in the car, Jack started to drive.   
The ride was mostly silent, the only exceptions being Alex’s occasional sniffles and coughs. Jack couldn’t remember the last time he saw Alex so sick, maybe sometime on the road, but it had been quite a while, nonetheless. He hated to see his boyfriend so miserable, and he hoped that Alex would get some medication or antibiotic that would help him to get better so he could go back to being his happy, energetic self faster.   
After Jack parked, he went around to the passenger side of the car to help Alex get out. Jack unbuckled Alex’s seatbelt, then tried to get Alex up, but Alex used all of his strength to resist Jack’s attempt.  
“Alex, stop resisting, we’re already here, and I’m not taking us back home until you’ve been seen by someone here. I promise that it won’t be that bad,” Jack tried. Alex took a deep breath, then let Jack pull him up and shut the door. Jack held Alex’s hand as they walked across the parking lot and into the building.  
“Why don’t you get us some seats, and I’ll get you signed in,” Jack suggested. Alex just nodded before picking out a couple of seats in the waiting area.   
Jack went up to the receptionist and explained why they were there. After paying the copay, Jack was sent to sit down and fill out some paperwork, so he took the seat that Alex had saved for him.  
“Was it expensive?” Alex asked, coughing some.  
“Not really, only thirty dollars,” Jack said as he started answering the questions in front of him.  
“Oh, do you want me to pay you back?” Alex asked.   
“Of course not, I just want you to stay calm and focus on getting better,” Jack replied, making Alex smile some.  
“Thanks, Jack,” Alex said back.  
“Absolutely, anything for you,” Jack said, giving Alex a quick hug. Once Jack had answered everything, he brought the clipboard back up to the receptionist, and was told that Alex would get called back within the next ten minutes.   
When Jack sat back down, he noticed Alex’s leg twitching, so he put his hand on it to stop it from continuing.  
“Don’t be so nervous, I promise that everything will be okay,” Jack said, hoping to reassure his boyfriend.  
“I know you’re probably right, I just really don’t want to do this,” Alex said, sounding nervous.  
“Well, whoever you see is here to help you, try to keep that in mind,” Jack suggested.  
“Okay, I’ll try,” Alex said before sneezing. Jack kept his hand on Alex’s leg in an attempt to comfort him until they were called back by a nurse. The two of them followed her into a room where Alex’s weight, vitals, and temperature were taken.  
“101.8, that’s pretty high, it’s a good thing you guys came in,” the nurse said, entering all of Alex’s information into a computer. Alex just nodded with a forced smile in reply. Once they were done, the nurse led them into an examination room.  
“Someone will be here for you guys shortly, just sit tight,” the nurse said before shutting the door. Alex sat on the examination bed while Jack took a seat in a chair next to it.  
“See, it’s not been too bad so far,” Jack said as Alex started to shift around some in his seat.  
“Yeah,” he replied in a small voice.  
“Are you still feeling scared?” Jack asked.  
“Very,” Alex said, anxiety starting to pool in him. Jack got up and stood next to Alex and wrapped him into a hug.  
“You’re going to be fine, the doctor is going to help you, then we can go back home and have a nice relaxing day filled with movies and cuddling. You just have to get through this for me,” Jack said, trying to assure Alex.   
Jack kissed Alex’s warm forehead right before they heard a knock at the door. Jack sat back down as a young, friendly looking man in a white coat walked in and sat down at the computer and started to type.  
“Hey guys, I’m Dr. Smith, I’m going to be helping you all out today. So, it looks like Mr. Gaskarth has a high fever, chills, aches, fatigue and congestion,” Dr. Smith stated.  
“That’s correct,” Alex said quietly.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, Mr. Gaskarth. We’re going to figure out what is giving you so much trouble, and hopefully send you home with some medicine that’ll have you feeing better soon. I want to start by listening to your breathing,” Dr. Smith said, grabbing a stethoscope. He walked over to Alex, and put the end of it in Alex’s shirt, making Alex jump.  
“Are you okay?” Dr. Smith asked.  
“Yeah, it’s just really cold,” Alex replied.  
“Well, I’ll do this as fast as I can for you. Every time you feel this thing move, take a deep breath for me,” Dr. Smith instructed. Alex did as he was told, and Dr. Smith was able to finish within a couple of minutes.   
“Okay, I want to look into your eyes. The light will be uncomfortable, but this’ll just be for a second,” Dr. Smith said, grabbing the magnified light and looking into Alex’s eyes. They were already heavy from Alex being so worn down, so the light made them feel worse.  
“Good, I want to look in your throat since you’re a bit hoarse. Open up for me,” Dr. Smith said, putting a compressor on Alex’s tongue. Alex tried to say ‘ah’ to open wider, but his voice cracked, making him cough some. Dr. Smith rubbed Alex’s back until he could breathe again.  
“I want to do a flu test on you, as well as a strep test. Both are a bit uncomfortable, but I want to be accurate so I can give you the correct medicine. Let’s start with the flu test,” Dr. Smith said, going to get a couple of swabs.   
Alex turned to Jack and gave him a look of panic and terror. Jack felt bad for his boyfriend and wanted to do something to help.  
“Dr. Smith, could I stand next to Alex while you do those things? Alex isn’t the biggest fan of doctors,” Jack asked.  
“Absolutely, whatever will make this all go smoother,” Dr. Smith replied. Jack got up and walked next to Alex. He gave Alex his hand, which Alex gripped tightly, but Jack let him do it, hoping that this would keep Alex calm for just a little bit longer.  
“This is going to go up your nose and will only last for a few seconds. Ready, go,” Dr. Smith said, quickly getting what he needed. Alex didn’t feel much pain, but his anxiety started to spiral again, and a couple tears slipped from his eyes.  
“You’re okay, you’re almost done,” Jack said, wiping away Alex’s tears.  
“Next is the strep test. I’m going to walk out right after I swab you so I can run some tests, and I’ll come back in about fifteen minutes. This one is a bit worse, so let’s get this over with. Open up and I’ll swab in three, two, one,” Dr. Smith said, quickly swabbing Alex’s throat. Right after he was done, he rushed out of the room to do the tests he needed.   
Alex started to gag, and Jack quickly grabbed the trash can from the corner of the room and gave it to Alex for just in case. Alex started to cry, and Jack rubbed his back in attempt to comfort his boyfriend.  
“You’re okay, Alex. The hard parts are over with now,” Jack said as Alex stopped gagging. He tried to take deep breaths to stop crying, and Jack started to wipe away his tears.  
“That was awful,” Alex stared.  
“I know, but it’s done now, and you did great. We just have to wait for Dr. Smith to say what you have, then we can leave to go home. You’re almost there,” Jack said, hugging Alex.  
“Thank you for trying to keep me calm, I really appreciate it all,” Alex said, making Jack smile some.  
“You’re totally welcome. You’re doing great, and we’ll be out of here soon” Jack said back.  
“You’re the best, Jack,” Alex said, coughing some.  
“I try to be,” Jack joked, giving Alex another kiss on the forehead. Not much later, Dr. Smith came back to the room.  
“So, you don’t have strep, but you did test positive for the flu. Luckily, you guys came here in the early stages, so I can prescribe you something that will work on getting rid of it efficiently. I’m going to send in a medication to your pharmacy, it’ll have the instructions on how to use it there. Alex, thank you for working with me and sticking it out. I know those tests aren’t fun for you, they aren’t fun for us, either! You should start to feel better within the next few days, and if you don’t for some reason, you can always come back. Drink fluids, get a lot of rest, and feel better soon. You guys are free to go,” Dr. Smith explained. Alex and Jack thanked the doctor, then walked out to Jack’s car. Jack helped Alex in, then got in on his side.  
“Let’s go to the pharmacy drive-thru and get your medicine, then I believe that I woe you a movie day and some snuggling!” Jack exclaimed, making them both smile.  
“Thank you, Jack. Sorry I was being a baby earlier,” Alex replied. Jack took Alex’s hand as he continued to drive.  
“Don’t apologize, I’m proud of you for facing your fear. Now, it’s my job to get you feeling better, starting now!” Jack exclaimed. Smiles appeared on both of their faces as they continued on their drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is for someone on my Tumblr! I've officially been to all of my new classes, and I think I will be able to keep posting very often on here for you guys! That being said, I'm still working on a couple of requests, but feel free to send more in if you have them, I'd love to add more ideas to my list of things to write! I hope you guys liked this one, and thank you for reading, I love sharing my writing with you guys!! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
